The present invention relates to novel lipopeptide compounds. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions of these compounds and methods of using these compounds as antibacterial compounds. The invention also relates to methods of producing these novel lipopeptide compounds and intermediates used in producing these compounds.
The rapid increase in the incidence of gram-positive infectionsxe2x80x94including those caused by resistant bacteriaxe2x80x94has sparked renewed interest in the development of novel classes of antibiotics. A class of compounds which have shown potential as useful antibiotics includes the A-21978C lipopeptides described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 32,333; RE 32,455; RE 32,311; RE 32,310; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,487; 4,537,717; and 5,912,226. Daptomycin, a member of this class, has potent bactericidal activity in vitro and in vivo against clinically relevant gram-positive bacteria that cause serious and life-threatening diseases. These bacteria include resistant pathogens, such as vancomycin-resistant enterococci (VRE), methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (NRSA), glycopeptide intermediate susceptible Staphylococcus aureus (GISA), coagulase-negative staphylococci (CNS), and penicillin-resistant eptococcus pneumoniae (PRSP), for which there are few therapeutic alternatives. See, e.g., Tally et al., 1999, Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 8:1223-1238.
Despite the promise that antibacterial agents such as daptomycin offer, the need for novel antibiotics continues. Many pathogens have been repeatedly exposed to commonly-used antibiotics This exposure has led to the selection of variant antibacterial strains resistant to a broad spectrum of antibiotics. The loss of potency and effectiveness of an antibiotic caused by resistant mechanisms renders the antibiotic ineffective and consequently can lead to life-threatening infections that are virtually untreatable. As new antibiotics come to market pathogens may develop resistance or intermediate resistance to these new drugs, effectively creating a need for a stream of new antibacterial agents to combat these emerging strains. In addition compounds that exhibit bacteriacidal activity would offer advantages over present bacteriastatic compounds. Thus, novel synthetic antibacterial agents would be expected to be useful to treat not only xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d pathogens, but also intermediate drug resistant and drug resistant pathogens because the pathogen has never been exposed to the novel antibacterial agent. Additionally, new antibacterial agents may exhibit differential effectiveness against different types of pathogens.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing novel lipopeptide compounds which have antibacterial activity against a broad spectrum of bacteria, including drug-resistant bacteria. Further, the compounds of the present invention exhibit bacteriacidal activity.
The present invention comprises, in one aspect, antibacterial compounds of Formula I: 
and salts thereof,
wherein R and R1 are independently: 
wherein X and Xxe2x80x2 are independently selected from Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x95x90S, Cxe2x95x90NH, Cxe2x95x90NRX, Sxe2x95x90O or SO2;
wherein n is 0 or 1;
wherein RX is selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, carboxy or carboalkoxy;
wherein B is Xxe2x80x2RY, H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl;
wherein RY is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or hydroxyl;
wherein A is H, NH2, NHRA, NRARB, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl;
wherein RA and RB are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or carboalkoxy;
wherein when n is 0, then A is additionally selected from: 
wherein each of R50-R53 is independently selected from C1-C15 alkyl;
alternatively, B and A together form a 5-7 membered heterocyclic or heteroaryl ring.
Wherein R2 is 
wherein K and Kxe2x80x2 together form a C3-C7 cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl ring or a C5-C10 aryl or heteroaryl ring;
wherein J is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, NHRJ, NRJRK, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, alkylamino, hydroxyl, thio, alkylthio, alkenylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, azido, cyano, halo, 
wherein each of R24, R25, and R26 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl and heteroaryl; or R24 and R25 together form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl ring;
wherein RJ and RK are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl; or
alternatively, wherein J, together with R17, forms a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or cycloalkyl ring; or
alternatively, wherein J, together with both R17 and R18, forms a 5-8 membered aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
wherein each of R17 and R18 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, hydroxyl, alkoxy, amino, thio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and 
or
wherein R17 and R18 taken together can form a group consisting of ketal, thioketal, 
wherein each of R22 and R23 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
provided that when K and Kxe2x80x2 together form a phenyl ring and R17 and R18 taken together form Cxe2x95x90O, then J is not NH2, C4-C14 alkylidenyl, or NHRQ, wherein RQ is C4-C14 unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted C2-C19 alkanoyl, unsubstituted C5-C19 alkenoyl, or a carboalkoxy.
In another embodiment, the invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds of Formula I and methods of use thereof.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides methods of making compounds of Formula I and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides compounds useful as intermediates for the preparation of compounds of Formula I.
In a still further embodiment, the invention provides methods of use of the compounds of Formula I to treat bacterial infections in humans.
Definitions
Molecular terms, when used in this application, have their common meaning unless otherwise specified.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H).
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d is defined as a carbonyl radical attached to an alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycyl, aryl or heteroaryl group, examples including, without limitation, such radicals as acetyl and benzoyl.
The term xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d denotes a nitrogen radical containing two substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, carboalkoxy, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl and sulfonyl. Subsets of the term amino are (1) the term xe2x80x9cunsubstituted aminoxe2x80x9d which denotes an NH2 radical, (2) the term xe2x80x9cmono substituted aminoxe2x80x9d which is defined as a nitrogen radical containing a hydrido group and a substituent group selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, and (3) the term xe2x80x9cdisubstituted aminoxe2x80x9d which is defined as a nitrogen radical containing two substituent groups independently selected from, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl. Preferred mono substituted amino radicals are xe2x80x9clower mono substituted aminoxe2x80x9d radicals, whereby the substituent group is a lower alkyl group. Preferred disubstituted amino radicals are xe2x80x9clower disubstituted aminoxe2x80x9d radicals, whereby the substituent groups are lower alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cacyloxyxe2x80x9d denotes an oxygen radical adjacent to an acyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cacylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes a nitrogen radical adjacent to an acyl group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboalkoxyxe2x80x9d is defined as a carbonyl radical adjacent to an alkoxy or aryloxy group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyamidoxe2x80x9d denotes a carbonyl radical adjacent to an amino group.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d is defined as a bromo, chloro, fluoro or iodo radical.
The term xe2x80x9cthioxe2x80x9d denotes a radical containing a substituent group independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl and heteroaryl, attached to a divalent sulfur atom, such as, methylthio and phenylthio.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is defined as a linear or branched, saturated radical having one to about twenty carbon atoms unless otherwise specified. Preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about five carbon atoms. One or more hydrogen atoms can also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, oxo, guanidino, formyl and an amino acid side chain. Examples of alkyl groups include, without limitation, methyl, tert-butyl, isopropyl, and methoxymethyl. Subsets of the term alkyl are (1) xe2x80x9cunsubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d which is defined as an alkyl group that bears no substituent groups (2) xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d which denotes an alkyl radical in which (a) one or more hydrogen atoms is replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, N-sulfonylcarboxyamido, N-acylaminosulfonyl or (b) two or more hydrogen atoms are each replaced by a substituent group independently selected from hydroxyl, carboxy, C1-C3 alkoxy, amino, acylamino, oxo or guanidino; and (3) the term xe2x80x9cselected substituted alkylxe2x80x9d which denotes an alkyl radical in which (a) one proton is replaced by a group selected from hydroxyl, carboxy C1-C3 alkoxy, unsubstituted amino, acylamino, or acylamino phenyl or (b) one to three protons is replaced by a halo substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is defined as linear or branched radicals having two to about twenty carbon atoms, preferably three to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon double bond. One or more hydrogen atoms can also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, formyl, oxo and guanidino. The double bond portion(s) of the unsaturated hydrocarbon chain may be either in the cis or trans configuration. Examples of alkenyl groups include, without limitation, ethylenyl or phenyl ethylenyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having from two to about ten carbon atoms, and containing at least one carbon-carbon triple bond. One or more hydrogen atoms can also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, formyl, oxo and guanidino. An example of alkynyl group includes, without limitation, propynyl.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caryl ringxe2x80x9d denotes aromatic radicals in a single or fused carbocyclic ring system, having from five to fourteen ring members. In a preferred embodiment, the ring system has from six to ten ring members. One or more hydrogen atoms may also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, azido, alkylthio, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and formyl. Examples of aryl groups include, without limitation, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, terphenyl. Subsets of the term aryl are (1) the term xe2x80x9cphenylxe2x80x9d which denotes a compound of the formula: 
(2) the term xe2x80x9csubstituted phenylxe2x80x9d which is defined as a phenyl radical in which one or more protons are replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acyloxy, azido, alkylthio, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, N-sulfonylcarboxyamido, and N-acylaminosulfonyl and (3) the term xe2x80x9cacylamino phenylxe2x80x9d denotes a phenyl radical in which one hydrogen atom is replaced by an acylamino group. One or more additional hydrogen atoms can also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, azido, alkylthio, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, N-sulfonylcarboxyamido, and N-acylaminosulfonyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroaryl ringxe2x80x9d denotes an aromatic radical which contain one to four hetero atoms or hetero groups selected from O, N, S, 
in a single or fused heterocyclic ring system, having from five to fifteen ring members. In a preferred embodiment, the heteroaryl ring system has from six to ten ring members. One or more hydrogen atoms may also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, thiocarbonyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, and formyl. Examples of heteroaryl groups include, without limitation, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazoyl, isoquinolinyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazoyl, triazolyl, and pyrrolyl groups. Subsets of the term heteroaryl are (1) the term xe2x80x9cpyridinylxe2x80x9d which denotes compounds of the formula: 
(2) the term xe2x80x9csubstituted pyridinylxe2x80x9d which is defined as a pyridinyl radical in which one or more protons is replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, N-sulfonylcarboxyamido, and N-acylaminosulfonyl and (3) the term xe2x80x9cacylamino pyridinylxe2x80x9d which denotes a pyridinyl radical in which one hydrogen atom is replaced by an acylamino group, additionally, one or more additional hydrogen atoms can also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, thiocarbonyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, N-sulfonylcarboxyamido, and N-acylaminosulfonyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl ringxe2x80x9d is defined as a saturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclic ring in a single or fused carbocyclic ring system having from three to twelve ring members. In a preferred embodiment, a cycloalkyl is a ring system having three to seven ring members. One or more hydrogen atoms may also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and formyl. Examples of a cycloalkyl group include, without limitation, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclohexyl, and cycloheptyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclyl ringxe2x80x9d is defined as a saturated or partially unsaturated ring containing one to four hetero atoms or hetero groups selected from O, N, NH, 
wherein RZ is as defined for RX, 
S, 
in a single or fused heterocyclic ring system having from three to twelve ring members. In a preferred embodiment, a heterocyclyl is a ring system having three to seven ring members. One or more hydrogen atoms may also be replaced by a substituent group selected from acyl, amino, acylamino, acyloxy, oxo, thiocarbonyl, imino, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyamido, cyano, halo, hydroxyl, nitro, thio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and formyl. Examples of a heterocyclyl group include, without limitation, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, and pyrrolidinyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d denotes oxy-containing radicals substituted with an alkyl, cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl group. Examples include, without limitation, methoxy, tert-butoxy, benzyloxy and cyclohexyloxy.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d denotes oxy-containing radicals substituted with an aryl or heteroaryl group. Examples include, without limitation, phenoxy.
The term xe2x80x9camino acid side chainxe2x80x9d denotes any side chain (R group) from a naturally-occurring or a non-naturally occurring amino acid.
The term xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d is defined as a tetravalent sulfur radical substituted with an oxo substituent and a second substituent selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, or heteroaryl group.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d is defined as a hexavalent sulfur radical substituted with two oxo substituents and a third substituent selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl aryl, or heteroaryl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbamate amino protecting groupxe2x80x9d is defined as a recognized amino protecting group that when bound to an amino group forms a carbamate. Examples of carbamate amino protecting groups can be found in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d by Theodora W. Greene, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1981. Examples of carbamate amino protecting groups include benzyloxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, t-amyloxycarbonyl, isobornyloxycarbonyl, adamantyloxycarbonyl, chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl, nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl or the like.
The salts of the compounds of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) include acid addition salts and base addition salts. In a preferred embodiment, the salt is a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compound of Formula I. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) may be prepared from an inorganic acid or an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids include, without limitation, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, arylaliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, examples of which include, without limitation, formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, maleic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, mesylic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, malonic, galactic, and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) include, but are not limited to, metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, N-methylglucamine, lysine and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) by treating, for example, the compound of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) with the appropriate acid or base.
The compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) can possess one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and are thus capable of existing in the form of optical isomers as well as in the form of racemic or non-racemic mixtures thereof. The compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) can be utilized in the present invention as a single isomer or as a mixture of stereochemical isomeric forms. Diastereoisomers, i.e., nonsuperimposable stereochemical isomers, can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation. The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes, for example by formation of diastereoisomeric salts by treatment with an optically active acid or base. Examples of appropriate acids include, without limitation, tartaric, diacetyltartaric, dibenzoyltartaric, ditoluoyltartaric and camphorsulfonic acid. The mixture of diastereomers can be separated by crystallization followed by liberation of the optically active bases from these salts. An alternative process for separation of optical isomers includes the use of a chiral chromatography column optimally chosen to maximize the separation of the enantiomers. Still another available method involves synthesis of covalent diastereoisomeric molecules by reacting compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) with an optically pure acid in an activated form or an optically pure isocyanate. The synthesized diastereoisomers can be separated by conventional means such as chromatography, distillation, crystallization or sublimation, and then hydrolyzed to obtain the enantiomerically pure compound. The optically active compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) can likewise be obtained by utilizing optically active starting materials. These isomers may be in the form of a free acid, a free base, an ester or a salt.
The invention also embraces isolated compounds. An isolated compound refers to a compound which represents at least 10%, preferably at least 20%, more preferably at least 50% and most preferably at least 80% of the compound present in the mixture. In a preferred embodiment, the compound, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or a pharmaceutical composition comprising the compound exhibits a detectable (i.e. statistically significant) antimicrobial activity when tested in conventional biological assays such as those described herein.
Lipopeptide Compounds
The invention provides a compound Formula (I): 
and salts thereof
Wherein R and R1 are independently: 
wherein X and Xxe2x80x2 are independently selected from Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x95x90S, Cxe2x95x90NH, Cxe2x95x90NRX, Sxe2x95x90O or SO2;
wherein n is 0 or 1;
wherein RX is selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, carboxy or carboalkoxy;
wherein B is Xxe2x80x2RY, H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl;
wherein RY is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or hydroxyl,
wherein A is H, NH2, NHRA, NRARB, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl;
wherein RA and RB are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or carboalkoxy;
wherein when n is 0, then A is additionally selected from: 
wherein each of R50-R53 is independently selected from C1-C15 alkyl;
alternatively, B and A together form a 5-7 membered heterocyclic or heteroaryl ring.
Wherein R2 is 
wherein K and Kxe2x80x2 together form a C3-C7 cycloalkyl or heterocyclyl ring or a C5-C10 aryl or heteroaryl ring,
wherein J is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, NHRJ, NRJRK, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, alkylamino, hydroxyl, thio, alkylthio, alkenylthio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, azido, cyano, halo, 
wherein each of R24, R25, and R26 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl, aryl and heteroaryl; or R24 and R25 together form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl ring;
wherein RJ and RK are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl; or
alternatively, wherein J, together with R17, forms a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or cycloalkyl ring; or
alternatively, wherein J, together with both R17 and R18, forms a 5-8 membered aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
wherein each of R17 and R18 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, hydroxyl, alkoxy, amino, thio, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and 
or
wherein R17 and R18 taken together can form a group consisting of ketal, thioketal, 
wherein each of R22 and R23 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
provided that when K and Kxe2x80x2 together form a phenyl ring and R17 and R18 taken together form Cxe2x95x90O, then J is not NH2, C4-C14 alkylidenyl, or NHRQ, wherein RQ is C4-C14 unsubstituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted C2-C19 alkanoyl, unsubstituted C5-C19 alkenoyl, or a carboalkoxy.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, R is selected from 
wherein each of R3, R4 R5, and R6 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl and heteroaryl, and wherein R44 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl and heteroaryl.
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention R is selected from 
wherein R41 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl-substituted alkyl, substituted phenyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, optionally substituted (C8-C14)-straight chain alkyl and 
wherein R7 is an alkyl group.
In an even more preferred embodiment of the invention, R is 
wherein X3 is chloro or trifluoromethyl and wherein q is 0 or 1.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, R1 is selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein R8 is selected from an amino acid side chain, wherein said amino acid side chain may be one that is naturally occurring or one that is not naturally occurring, wherein each of R9, R10 and R11 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl and heteroaryl; wherein R12 is selected from the group consisting of heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, aryl, and alkyl and wherein R13 is selected from (C1-C3)-alkyl and aryl.
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, R1 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein R8 is selected from tryptophan side chain and lysine side chain; wherein each of R10 and R11 is independently selected from hydrido and alkyl; wherein R12 is selected from imidazolyl, N-methylimidazolyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzyloxybenzyl, and benzylpiperidenylbenzyl; and wherein X4 is selected from fluoro and trifluoromethyl.
In a preferred embodiment of R2, J is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, azido and 
wherein R17 and R18 taken together form a group selected from the group consisting of ketal, 
alternatively, R17 is hydroxyl when R18 is hydrido. Alternatively, wherein J, together with R17, forms a heterocyclyl ring.
In a more preferred embodiment of the invention, R2 is selected from 
wherein R17 and R18 taken together form a group selected from 
wherein R22 is selected from the group consisting of H and alkyl; wherein R19 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, azido and 
Another aspect of the present invention provides compounds of formula (I), wherein R is selected from NHCO(C6-C14 alkyl)CH3, and R1 and R2 are selected from Table A. Preferably, R is selected from NHCO[(CH2)6-14]-CH3.
Table I provides exemplary compounds of Formula I:
Preferred compounds of Formula I are Compound 3 and Compound 5.
Lipopeptide Intermediates
The present invention also provides compounds that are particularly useful as intermediates for the preparation of the compounds of Formula I. These compounds may also have antibacterial properties, as discussed above. In one aspect of the invention, compounds of Formula II are provided: 
wherein R14 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein R56 is an optionally substituted straight-chain C8-C14 alkyl group and wherein qxe2x80x2 is 0-3.
In another aspect of the invention, compounds of Formula III are provided as useful intermediates for the preparation of compounds of Formula I and/or as antibacterial compounds: 
wherein R15 is selected from hydrido and an carbamate amino protecting group, preferably a tert-butoxycarbonyl group; wherein R16 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein R57 is a halo or halo substituted alkyl group, preferably a fluoro or trifluoromethyl group; wherein, R20 is an amino acid side chain, preferably a lysine or tryptophan side chain.
Lipopeptide Compound Pharmaceutical Compositions and Methods of Use Thereof
Another object of the instant invention is to provide lipopeptide compounds or salts thereof, as well as pharmaceutical compositions or formulations comprising lipopeptide compounds or its salts.
Lipopeptide compounds, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, can be formulated for oral, intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous or parenteral administration for the therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of diseases, particularly bacterial infections. For oral or parenteral administration, lipopeptide compounds of this invention can be mixed with conventional pharmaceutical carriers and excipients and used in the form of tablets, capsules, elixirs, suspensions, syrups, wafers and the like. The compositions comprising a compound of this invention will contain from about 0.1 to about 99% by weight of the active compound, and more generally from about 10 to about 30%.
The pharmaceutical preparations disclosed herein are prepared in accordance with standard procedures and are administered at dosages that are selected to reduce, prevent or eliminate the infection (See, e. g., Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa. and Goodman and Gilman""s The Pharmaceutical Basis of Therapeutics, Pergamon Press, New York, N.Y., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, for a general description of the methods for administering various antimicrobial agents for human therapy). The compositions of the invention (preferably of Formula I) can be delivered using controlled (e.g., capsules) or sustained release delivery systems (e.g., bioerodable matrices). Exemplary delayed release delivery systems for drug delivery that are suitable for administration of the compositions of the invention (preferably of Formula I) are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,775 (issued to Kent), U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,660 (issued to Leonard), U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,480 (issued to Zaffaroni).
The pharmaceutically-acceptable compositions of the present invention comprise one or more compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) in association with one or more nontoxic, pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers and/or diluents and/or adjuvants and/or excipients, collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d materials, and if desired other active ingredients. The compositions may contain common carriers and excipients, such as corn starch or gelatin, lactose, sucrose, microcrystalline cellulose, kaolin, mannitol, dicalcium phosphate, sodium chloride and alginic acid. The compositions may contain croscarmellose sodium, microcrystalline cellulose, corn starch, sodium starch glycolate and alginic acid.
Tablet binders that can be included are acacia, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone (Povidone), hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, sucrose, starch and ethylcellulose.
Lubricants that can be used include magnesium stearate or other metallic stearates, stearic acid, silicone fluid, talc, waxes, oils and colloidal silica.
Flavoring agents such as peppermint, oil of wintergreen, cherry flavoring or the like can also be used. It may also be desirable to add a coloring agent to make the dosage form more aesthetic in appearance or to help identify the product.
For oral use, solid formulations such as tablets and capsules are particularly useful. Sustained release or enterically coated preparations may also be devised. For pediatric and geriatric applications, suspensions, syrups and chewable tablets are especially suitable. For oral administration, the pharmaceutical compositions are in the form of, for example, a tablet, capsule, suspension or liquid. The pharmaceutical composition is preferably made in the form of a dosage unit containing a therapeutically-effective amount of the active ingredient. Examples of such dosage units are tablets and capsules. For therapeutic purposes, the tablets and capsules which can contain, in addition to the active ingredient, conventional carriers such as binding agents, for example, acacia gum, gelatin, polyvinylpyrrolidone, sorbitol, or tragacanth; fillers, for example, calcium phosphate, glycine, lactose, maize-starch, sorbitol, or sucrose; lubricants, for example, magnesium stearate, polyethylene glycol, silica, or talc, disintegrants, for example, potato starch, flavoring or coloring agents, or acceptable wetting agents. Oral liquid preparations generally are in the form of aqueous or oily solutions, suspensions, emulsions, syrups or elixirs may contain conventional additives such as suspending agents, emulsifying agents, non-aqueous agents, preservatives, coloring agents and flavoring agents. Examples of additives for liquid preparations include acacia, almond oil, ethyl alcohol, fractionated coconut oil, gelatin, glucose syrup, glycerin, hydrogenated edible fats, lecithin, methyl cellulose, methyl or propylpara-hydroxybenzoate, propylene glycol, sorbitol, or sorbic acid.
For intravenous (IV) use, a lipopeptide compound according to the invention can be dissolved or suspended in any of the commonly used intravenous fluids and administered by infusion. Intravenous fluids include, without limitation, physiological saline or Ringer""s solution. Intravenous administration may be accomplished by using, without limitation, syringe, minipump or intravenous line.
Formulations for parenteral administration can be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions or suspensions can be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. The compounds can be dissolved in polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, corn oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers.
For intramuscular preparations, a sterile formulation of a lipopeptide compound or a suitable soluble salt form of the compound, for example the hydrochloride salt, can be dissolved and administered in a pharmaceutical diluent such as Water-for-Injection (WFI), physiological saline or 5% glucose. A suitable insoluble form of the compound may be prepared and administered as a suspension in an aqueous base or a pharmaceutically acceptable oil base, e.g., an ester of a long chain fatty acid such as ethyl oleate.
A dose of an intravenous, intramuscular or parental formulation of a lipopeptide compound may be administered as a bolus or by slow infusion. A bolus is a dose that is administered in less than 30 minutes. In a preferred embodiment, a bolus is administered in less than 15 or less than 10 minutes. In a more preferred embodiment, a bolus is administered in less than 5 minutes. In an even more preferred embodiment, a bolus is administered in one minute or less. An infusion is a dose that is administered at a rate of 30 minutes or greater. In a preferred embodiment, the infusion is one hour or greater. In another embodiment, the infusion is substantially constant.
For topical use the compounds of the present invention can also be prepared in suitable forms to be applied to the skin, or mucus membranes of the nose and throat, and can take the form of creams, ointments, liquid sprays or inhalants, lozenges, or throat paints. Such topical formulations further can include chemical compounds such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) to facilitate surface penetration of the active ingredient.
For application to the eyes or ears, the compounds of the present invention can be presented in liquid or semi-liquid form formulated in hydrophobic or hydrophilic bases as ointments, creams, lotions, paints or powders.
For rectal administration the compounds of the present invention can be administered in the form of suppositories admixed with conventional carriers such as cocoa butter, wax or other glyceride.
Alternatively, the compounds of the present invention can be in powder form for reconstitution in the appropriate pharmaceutically acceptable carrier at the time of delivery. In another embodiment, the unit dosage form of the compound can be a solution of the compound or preferably a salt thereof in a suitable diluent in sterile, hermetically sealed ampoules or sterile syringes. The concentration of the compound in the unit dosage may vary, e.g. from about 1 percent to about 50 percent, depending on the compound used and its solubility and the dose desired by the physician. If the compositions contain dosage units, each dosage unit preferably contains from 1-500 mg of the active material. For adult human treatment, the dosage employed preferably ranges from 5 mg to 10 g, per day, depending on the route and frequency of administration.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms, preferably bacteria, comprising contacting said organisms with a compound of the invention, preferably a compound of Formula I, under conditions which permit entry of the compound into said organism and into said microorganism. Such conditions are known to one skilled in the art and are exemplified in the Examples. This method involves contacting a microbial cell with a therapeutically-effective amount of compound(s) of the invention, preferably compound(s) of Formula I, in vivo or in vitro.
According to this aspect of the invention, the novel compositions disclosed herein are placed in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and are delivered to a recipient subject (preferably a human) in accordance with known methods of drug delivery. In general, the methods of the invention for delivering the compositions of the invention in vivo utilize art-recognized protocols for delivering the agent with the only substantial procedural modification being the substitution of the compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) for the drugs in the art-recognized protocols. Likewise, the methods for using the claimed composition for treating cells in culture, for example, to eliminate or reduce the level of bacterial contamination of a cell culture, utilize art-recognized protocols for treating cell cultures with antibacterial agent(s) with the only substantial procedural modification being the substitution of the compounds of the invention (preferably compounds of Formula I) for the agents used in the art-recognized protocols.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a method for treating an infection, especially those caused by gram-positive bacteria, in a subject with a therapeutically-effective amount of a lipopeptide compound according to Formula I. Exemplary procedures for delivering an antibacterial agent are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,567, issued to Rogers and in PCT patent application number EP94/02552 (publication no. WO 95/05384), the entire contents of which documents are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference. As used herein the phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically-effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of a compound of the present invention that prevents the onset, alleviates the symptoms, or stops the progression of a bacterial infection. The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d is defined as administering, to a subject, a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of the invention (preferably a compound of Formula I) both to prevent the occurrence of an infection and to control or eliminate an infection. The term xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d, as described herein, is defined as a mammal, a plant or a cell culture. In a preferred embodiment, a subject is a human or other animal patient in need of lipopeptide compound treatment.
The method comprises administering to the subject an effective dose of a compound of this invention An effective dose is generally between about 0.1 and about 100 mg/kg of a lipopeptide compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. A preferred dose is from about 0.1 to about 50 mg/kg of a lipopeptide compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. A more preferred dose is from about 1 to 25 mg/kg of a lipopeptide compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. An effective dose for cell culture is usually between 0.1 and 1000 xcexcg/mL, more preferably between 0.1 and 200 xcexcg/mL.
The compound of Formula I can be administered as a single daily dose or in multiple doses per day. The treatment regime may require administration over extended periods of time, e.g., for several days or for from two to four weeks. The amount per administered dose or the total amount administered will depend on such factors as the nature and severity of the infection, the age and general health of the patient, the tolerance of the patient to the compound and the microorganism or microorganisms involved in the infection. A method of administration to a patient of daptomycin, another member of the lipopeptide compound class, is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/406,568, filed Sep. 24, 1999, which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/101,828, filed Sep. 25, 1998, and No. 60/125,750, filed Mar. 24, 1999.
A lipopeptide compound according to this invention may also be administered in the diet or feed of a patient or animal. If administered as part of a total dietary intake, the amount of compound employed can be less than 1% by weight of the diet and preferably no more than 0.5% by weight. The diet for animals can be normal foodstuffs to which the compound can be added or it can be added to a premix.
The methods of the present invention comprise administering a lipopeptide compound of Formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof to a subject in need thereof in an amount that is efficacious in reducing or eliminating the bacterial infection. The compound may be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally, or by an implanted reservoir, external pump or catheter. The compound may be prepared for opthalmic or aerosolized uses. The compounds of the present invention can be administered as an aerosol for the treatment of pneumonia or other lung-based infections. A preferred aerosol delivery vehicle is an anhydrous or dry powder inhaler. Lipopeptide compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof also may be directly injected or administered into an abscess, ventricle or joint. Parenteral administration includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intra-synovial, cisternal, intrathecal, intrahepatic, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion. In a preferred embodiment, lipopeptide compounds are administered intravenously, subcutaneously or orally. In a preferred embodiment for administering a lipopeptide compound according to Formula I to a cell culture, the compound may be administered in a nutrient medium.
The method of the instant invention may be used to treat a subject having a bacterial infection in which the infection is caused or exacerbated by any type of bacteria, particularly gram-positive bacteria. In one embodiment, a lipopeptide compound or a pharmaceutical composition thereof is administered to a patient according to the methods of this invention. In a preferred embodiment, the bacterial infection may be caused or exacerbated by gram-positive bacteria. These gram-positive bacteria include, but are not limited to, methicillin-susceptible and methicillin-resistant staphylococci (including Staphylococcus aureus, S. epidermidis, S. haemolyticus, S. hominis, S. saprophyticus, and coagulase-negative staphylococci), glycopeptide intermediary-susceptible S. aureus (GISA), penicillin-susceptible and penicillin-resistant streptococci (including Streptococcus pneumoniae, S. pyogenes, S. agalactiae, S. avium, S. bovis, S. lactis, S. sangius and Streptococci Group C, Streptococci Group G and viridans streptococci), enterococci (including vancomycin-susceptible and vancomycin-resistant strains such as Enterococcus faecalis and E. faecium), Clostridium difficile, C. clostridiiforme, C. innocuum, C. perfringens, C. ramosum, Haemophilus influenzae, Listeria monocytogenes, Corynebacterium jeikeium, Bifidobacterium spp., Eubacterium aerofaciens, E. lentum, Lactobacillus acidophilus, L. casei, L. plantarum, Lactococcus spp., Leuconostoc spp., Pediococcus, Peptostreptococcus anaerobius, P. asaccarolyticus, P. magnus, P. micros, P. prevotii, P. productus, Propionibacterium acnes, Actinomyces spp., Moraxella spp. (including M. catarrhalis) and Escherichia spp. (including E. coli).
In a preferred embodiment, the antibacterial activity of lipopeptide compounds of Formula I against classically xe2x80x9cresistantxe2x80x9d strains is comparable to that against classically xe2x80x9csusceptiblexe2x80x9d strains in in vitro experiments. In another preferred embodiment, the minimum inhibitory concentration (MNC) value for lipopeptide compounds according to this invention against susceptible strains is typically the same or lower than that of vancomycin. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, a lipopeptide compound of this invention or a pharmaceutical composition thereof is administered according to the methods of this invention to a patient who exhibits a bacterial infection that is resistant to other compounds, including vancomycin or daptomycin. In addition, unlike glycopeptide antibiotics, lipopeptide compounds exhibits rapid, concentration-dependent bactericidal activity against gram-positive organisms. Thus, in a preferred embodiment, a lipopeptide compound according to this invention or a pharmaceutical composition thereof is administered according to the methods of this invention to a patient in need of rapidly acting antibiotic therapy.
The method of the instant invention may be used for any bacterial infection of any organ or tissue in the body. In a preferred embodiment, the bacterial infection is caused by gram-positive bacteria. These organs or tissue include, without limitation, skeletal muscle, skin, bloodstream, kidneys, heart, lung and bone. The method of the invention may be used to treat, without limitation, skin and soft tissue infections, bacteremia and urinary tract infections. The method of the invention may be used to treat community acquired respiratory infections, including, without limitation, otitis media, sinusitis, chronic bronchitis and pneumonia, including pneumonia caused by drug-resistant S. pneumoniae or H. influenzae. The method of the invention also may be used to treat mixed infections that comprise different types of gram-positive bacteria, or which comprise both gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria. These types of infections include intra-abdominal infections and obstetrical/gynecological infections. The method of the invention also may be used to treat an infection including, without limitation, endocarditis, nephritis, septic arthritis, intra-abdominal sepsis, bone and joint infections and osteomyelitis. In a preferred embodiment, any of the above-described diseases may be treated using lipopeptide compounds according to this invention or pharmaceutical compositions thereof
The method of the instant invention may also be practiced while concurrently administering one or more other antimicrobial agents, such as antibacterial agents (antibiotics) or antifungal agents. In one aspect, the method may be practiced by administering more than one lipopeptide compounds according to this invention. In another embodiment, the method may be practiced by administering a lipopeptide compound according to this invention with another lipopeptide compound, such as daptomycin.
Antibacterial agents and classes thereof that maybe co-administered with a compound of the present invention include, without limitation, penicillins and related drugs, carbapenems, cephalosporins and related drugs, aminoglycosidcs, bacitracin, gramicidin, mupirocin, chloramphenicol, thiamphenicol, fusidate sodium, lincomycin, clindamycin, macrolides, novobiocin, polymyxins, rifamycins, spectinomycin, tetracyclines, vancomycin, teicoplanin, streptogramins, anti-folate agents including sulfonamides, trimethoprim and its combinations and pyrimethamine, synthetic antibacterials including nitrofurans, methenamine mandelate and methenamine hippurate, nitroimidazoles, quinolones, fluoroquinolones, isoniazid, ethambutol, pyrazinamide, para-aminosalicylic acid (PAS), cycloserine, capreomycin, ethionamide, prothionamide, thiacetazone, viomycin, eveminomicins, glycopeptide, glycylcycline, ketolides, oxazolidinone; imipenen, amikacin, netilmicin, fosfomycin, gentamicin, ceftriaxone, Ziracin, LY 333328, CL 331002, Linezolid, Synercid, Aztreonam, Metronidazole, Epiroprim, OCA-983, GV-143253, Sanfetrinem sodium, CS-834, Biapenem, A-99058.1, A-165600, A-179796, KA 159, Dynemicin A, DX8739, DU 6681; Cefluprenam, ER 35786, Cefoselis, Sanfetrineni celexctil, HGP-31, Cefpirome, HMR-3647, RU-59863, Mersacidin, KP 736, Rifalazil; Kosan, AM 1732, MEN 10700, Lenapenem, BC 2502A, NE-1530, PR 39(L-arginyl-L-arginyl-L-arginyl-L-prolyl-L-arginyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-tyrosyl-L-leucyl-L-prolyl-L-arginyl-Lxe2x80x94prolyl-L-arginyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-phenylalanyl-L-phenylalanyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-arginyl-L-leucyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-Lxe2x80x94arginyl-L-isoleucyl-L-prolyl-L-prolylglycyl-L-phenylalanyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-arginylxe2x80x94L-phenylalanyl-L-prolyl-L-prolyl-L-arginyl-L-phenylalanyl-L-prolinamide-[SEQ. ID NO: 1]), K130, OPC 20000, OPC 2045, Veneprim, PD 138312, PD 140248, CP 111905, Sulopenem, ritipenam acoxyl, RO-65-5788, Cyclothialidine, Sch-40832, SEP-132613, micacocidin A, SB-275833, SR-15402, SUN A0026, TOC 39, carumonam, Cefozopran, Cefetamet pivoxil, and T 3811.
In a preferred embodiment, antibacterial agents that may be co-administered with a compound according to this invention include, without limitation, imipenen, amikacin, netilmicin, fosfomycin, gentamicin, ceftriaxone, teicoplanin, Ziracin, LY 333328, CL 331002, HMR 3647, Linezolid, Synercid, Aztreonam, and Metronidazole.
Antifungal agents that may be co-administered with a compound according to this invention include, without limitation, Caspofungen, Voriconazole, Sertaconazole, IB-367, FK-463, LY-303366, Sch-56592, Sitafloxacin, DB-289 polyenes, such as Amphotericin, Nystatin, Primaricin; azoles, such as Fluconazole, Itraconazole, and Ketoconazole; allylamines, such as Naftifine and Terbinafine; and anti-metabolites such as Flucytosine. Other antifungal agents include without limitation, those disclosed in Fostel et al., Drug Discovery Today 5:25-32 (2000), herein incorporated by reference. Fostel et al. disclose antifungal compounds including Corynecandin, Mer-WF3010, Fusacandins, Artrichitin/LL 15G256xcex3, Sordarins, Cispentacin, Azoxybacillin, Aureobasidin and Khafrefungin.
Lipopeptide compounds may be administered according to this method until the bacterial infection is eradicated or reduced. In one embodiment, a lipopeptide compound is administered for a period of time from 3 days to 6 months. In a preferred embodiment, a lipopeptide compound is administered for 7 to 56 days. In a more preferred embodiment, a lipopeptide compound is administered for 7 to 28 days. In an even more preferred embodiment, a lipopeptide compound is administered for 7 to 14 days. Lipopeptide compounds may be administered for a longer or shorter time period if it is so desired.
General Procedures for Lipopeptide Compound Synthesis
Lipopeptide compounds of Formula I may be produced as described below. The lipopeptide compounds of the instant invention may be produced semi-synthetically using daptomycin as a starting point or may be produced by a total synthesis approach.
For the semi-synthetic approach according to the present invention, daptomycin may be prepared by any method known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,885,243 and 4,874,843. Daptomycin may be used in its acylated state or it may be deacylated prior to its use as described herein. Daptomycin may be deacylated using Actinoplanes utahensis as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,487. Alternatively, daptomycin may be deacylated as follows:
Daptomycin (5.0 g) was dissolved in water (25 ml) and adjusted to pH 9 with 5M sodium hydroxide. Ditert-butyldicarbonate (1.5 g) was added and the mixture was adjusted to maintain pH 9 with 5 M sodium hydroxide until the reaction was complete (4 hours). The pH was adjusted to 7 and the mixture was loaded onto a Bondesil 40xcexc C8 resin column. The column was washed with water and the product was eluted from the column with methanol. Evaporation of the methanol gave BOC-protected daptomycin as a yellow powder.
A preparation of deacylase enzyme was produced from recombinant Streptomyces lividans, which expresses the Actinoplanes utahensis deacylase enzyme. The enzyme in ethylene glycol (400 xcexcl) was added to BOC-protected daptomycin (1 g) in water (100 ml) at pH 7-8. After incubation for 72 hours, the mixture was loaded on a Bondesil 40xcexc C8 resin column. The column was washed with water and the product was eluted from the column with 10% acetonitrile in water. The product was evaporated to give deacylated BOC-protected daptomycin as a yellow powder.
Kynurenine Derivatives 
Daptomycin can be converted into analogs bearing modifications at the R2 position by converting the aromatic amino group to the diazonium salt compound I with reagents such as sodium nitrite/hydrochloric acid or isoamylnitrite. Using chemistry known to those skilled in the art and following the teachings of the disclosure, the diazonium group can then be displaced by reagents such as sodium azide, potassium ethylxanthate or copper chloride to yield derivative compounds II, wherein R19 is as previously defined. 
Additionally, compound I can be converted to the azide compound III by reaction with an azide source, typically sodium azide. Modifications to the ketone group can then be undertaken using chemistry known to those having ordinary skill in the art, such as reduction, oxime formation, ketalization conversion to a leaving group and displacement to give compounds of formula IV, wherein R17 and R18 are as previously defined. 
Compound IV may also be converted to compound V by reducing the azide group to the amine using chemistry known to those having ordinary skill in the art, and following the teachings of the disclosure, such as reaction with triphenyl phosphine and water, or reducing agents such as sodium borohydride wherein R17 and R18 are as previously defined. 
Additionally compound I can be converted into compound VI by reduction with hypophosphorus acid. Modifications to the ketone group can then be undertaken using chemistry known to those having ordinary skill in the art similar to those used in scheme 2, wherein R17 and R18 are as previously defined.
Ornithine Derivatives 
Daptomycin can be converted into analogs bearing modifications at the R1 position by treating the aromatic amino group of the ornithine with reagents such as isocyanates, isothiocyanates, activated esters, acid chlorides, sulfonylchlorides or activated sulfonamides, heterocycles bearing readily displaceable groups, imidates, lactones or reductively with aldehydes to yield compound VIII, wherein R1 is as previously defined.
Tryptophan Amine Derivatives 
Daptomycin can be converted into compound IX by first protecting the ornithine amine with an appropriate amino protecting group (P) known to those skilled in the art and following the teachings of the disclosure. The decyl side chain on the tryptophan is then removed using an enzyme capable of deacylating daptomycin, such as that described above. 
Compound IX can be modified at the tryptophan amine with reagents such as isocyanates, isothiocyanates, activated esters, acid chlorides, sulfonylchlorides or activated sulfonamides, heterocycles bearing readily displaceable groups, imidates, lactones or reductively with aldehydes to yield compound X. Compound X can be deprotected to give compound XI according to procedures known to those skilled in the art following the disclosure of this invention, wherein R is as previously defined.
The above modifications to the ornithine amine R1, tryptophan amine R or kynurenine side chain R2 may be independently combined to yield additional compounds that are modified at up to all three sites. In order to achieve these modifications, it may be necessary to protect certain functionalities in the molecule. Protecting these functionalities should be within the expertise of one skilled in the art following the disclosure of this invention. See, e.g., Greene, supra.
Solid Support Synthesis of Lipopeptide Compounds
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the lipopeptide compounds of Formula I may be synthesized on a solid support as outlined below. In step 1, a suitably-N-protected-xcex2MeGlu(OH)xe2x80x94OAllyl ester is coupled to a suitable resin to give Compound XII. Deprotection of the amino group of Compound XII, followed by coupling of the amino group with a suitably protected seryl derivative (A1) gives Compound XIII, wherein P is a suitable protecting group. This peptide coupling process, i.e., deprotection of the alpha-amino group, followed by coupling to a suitably protected amino acid, is repeated until the desired number of amino acids have been coupled to the resin. In the scheme shown below, eleven amino acids have been coupled to give Compound XIV. Addition of an activated R group, R*, is added to Compound XIV to give Compound XV. In step 4, Compound XV is cyclized to give Compound XVI. Subsequently, in step 5, Compound XVI is removed from the resin to give the lipopeptide Compound XVII. 
wherein A1, is a suitably protected serine derivative, wherein R31 is a suitable, cleavable hydroxyl protecting group as outlined below. 
wherein A2 and A7, are suitably protected glycine derivatives as outlined below. 
wherein A3, A5 and A9 are suitably protected aspartic acid derivatives as outlined below, wherein 28R, 29R and 30R are cleavable protecting groups, preferably t-butyl groups. 
wherein A4 is a suitably protected alanine derivative as outlined below. 
wherein A6 is a suitably protected ornithine derivative as outlined below, or derivatized ornthine wherein *R1 is R1 as previously described or alternatively a protected form of R that would yield R1 upon subsequent deprotection. 
wherein A8 is a suitably protected depsipeptide as outlined below, Y is a protecting group that is cleavable under conditions that leave other protecting groups intact, i.e., Alloc; and wherein *R2 is R2 as previously described or alternatively a protected form of R2 that would yield R2 upon subsequent deprotection. Preferably *R2 is a kynurenine, or substituted kynurenine side chain, most preferably 
wherein A10 is a suitably protected asparagine derivative as outlined below. 
wherein A11 is a suitably protected tryptophan derivative as outlined below, wherein R*37 is hydrido or a suitable protecting group, preferably t-butoxy carbonyl.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that both the amino and the side chain functional groups must be suitably protected prior to attaching them to the growing peptide chain. Suitable protecting groups can be any group known in the art to be useful in peptide synthesis. Such pairings of protecting groups are well known. See, e.g., xe2x80x9cSynthesis Notesxe2x80x9d in the Novabiochem Catalog and Peptide Synthesis Handbook (1999), pages S1-S93 and references cited therein. Following the disclosure of the present application, the selection of protecting groups and method of use thereof will be known to one skilled in the art.
It will also be understood by those skilled in the art that the choice of protecting group on the side chain functional groups will either result or not result in the protecting group being cleaved concomitantly with the peptide""s final cleavage from the resin, which will give the natural amino acid functionality or a protected derivative thereof, respectively.
The following general procedures serve to exemplify the solid support synthesis of compounds of Formula I.
Step 1: Coupling Suitably N-protected-xcex2MeGlu(OH)xe2x80x94OAllyl Ester to a Resin
Five molar equivalents each, with respect to the resin, of a suitably-N-protected-xcex2MeGlu(OH)xe2x80x94OAllyl ester, 1,3-Diisopropylcarbodiimide (DIC) and 1-Hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole (HOAt) are stirred for 30 mins in dimethylformamide (DMF; 5 ml/g resin). A suitably functionalised resin or solid support, such as, but not limited to, Wang, Safety Catch, Rink, Knorr, PAL, or PAM resin, is added and the resulting suspension is stirred for 16 hrs. The resin-N-protected-xcex2MeGlu(OH)xe2x80x94OAllyl ester is then filtered, dried and the coupling is repeated. The N-protecting group is then removed using the appropriate conditions given in the coupling steps below.
Step 2: (A) General Coupling Cycle for Amino Acids with an N-9-Fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl (Fmoc) Protecting Group
Five molar equivalents each, with respect to the resin-AA(wherein resin-AA is defined as the resin attached the the growing amino acid chain), of a suitably protected Fmoc amino acid, DIC, and HOAt (0.5 molar solution in DMF) are added to the resin-AA, along with sufficient DMF to give a working volume. The mixture is shaken for one hour, filtered, and the coupling is repeated. After the second coupling the resin is washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF. The Fmoc group of the newly coupled amino acid A1-11 is deprotected by stirring the resin product in one working volume of a solution of 20% piperidine in N-methyl pyrolidine for five minutes, filtering the resin, and stirring the resin in 20% piperidine in N-methyl pyrolidine again for 20 minutes. The resin is washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF.
Step 2 (B): General Coupling Cycle of Amino Acids with an N-tert-Butoxy-carbonyl (N-Boc) Protecting Group
Five molar equivalents each, with respect to the resin-AA, of a suitably protected N-Boc amino acid, DIC, and HOAt (0.5 molar solution in DMF) are added to the resin-AA, along with sufficient DMF to give a working volume. The mixture is shaken for one hour, filtered, and the coupling is repeated. After the repeated coupling the resin is washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF. The Boc group of the newly coupled amino acid A1-11, is then deprotected by stirring the resin in one working volume of CH2Cl2:trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) 1:1 for 15 minutes, filtering, and stirring in one working volume of CH2Cl2:TFA 1:1 for another 15 minutes. The resin is neutralized by washing with excess diisopropylethylamine (DIPEA) in CH2Cl2 and then washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF.
Step 3: Terminal Amine Capping Reaction
Ten molar equivalents, with respect to the resin XV, of a suitable reagent containing R* such as an activated ester, isocyanate, thioisocyanate, anhydride, acid chloride, chloroformate, or reactive salt thereof, in one working volume of DMF is added to the resin XIV and agitated for 25 hours. The resulting resin XV is washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF.
Step 4: Cyclization
The dried resin XV is placed under an argon atmosphere, and treated with a solution of Pd(PPh3)4 125 mgs/0.1 mmol peptide substrate, in CH2Cl2: Acetic acid: N-Methylmorpholine, 40:2:1, 1 ml/0.1 mmol peptide substrate. The mixture is stirred for 3 hours at ambient temperature, filtered, and washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF. Five molar equivalents each, with respect to the resin, of DIC, and HOAt (0.5 molar solution in DMF) are added to the resin, along with sufficient DMF to give a working volume. The reaction is shaken for 17 hours, filtered, and washed twice with DMF, twice with methanol, and twice again with DMF to give resin XVI.
Step 5: Cleavage and Isolation of the Lipopeptide
The desired lipopeptide is cleaved from resin XVI and isolated, resulting in a compound in which R27 is OH or NH2. If Fmoc chemistry is used, the dried resin is suspended in 1 ml/0.1 mmol peptide substrate of CH2Cl2:TFA:Ethanedithiol (EDT):Triisopropylsilane (TIS), 16:22:1:1, and stirred for 6-8 hours at ambient temperature. The resin is filtered, washed with 1 equal volume of cold TFA, and the combined filtrates are evaporated under reduced pressure. Crude product XVII is then precipitated by the addition of diethyl ether, and isolated by centrifugation. This product may be further purified by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
If N-Boc chemistry is used, the dried resin is suspended in hydrogen flouride (HF):anisole:dimethylsulfide (DMS), 10:1:1 and stirred for 2 hours at 0xc2x0 C. The volitiles are evaporated under a stream of nitrogen. The resin is then extracted with TFA, filtered and washed twice with TFA, and the combined TFA filtrates evaporated under reduced pressure. Crude product is then precipitated by the addition of diethyl ether, and isolated by centrifugation. This product may be further purified by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
If the resin is a Safety Catch resin, then R=OR or NRH. The dried resin XVI is suspended in N-methylpyrolidine (NN) or dimethylsulphoxide (DMSO) (8 ml/g resin), Five equivalents of DIPEA (with respect to resin substitution) and 24 equivalents of iodo or bromoacetonitrile (with respect to resin substitution) are added. The suspension is stirred for 24 hours at ambient temperature under inert atmosphere. The resin is filtered, washed with tetrahydrofuran (THF) and DMSO. For an ester, the resin is then treated with an alcohol, hydroxide or alkoxide (20 equivalents with respect to resin substitution) in THF for 20 hours. The resin is filtered, washed with THF and water, and the combined filtrates are evaporated under reduced pressure. Crude product is precipitated by the addition of diethyl ether, and isolated by centrifugation. The product may be further purified by preparative reverse phase HPLC. For amides the resin is then treated with a primary or secondary amine (20 equivalents with respect to resin substitution) in TMF for 12-40 hours, at a gentle reflux under inert atmosphere. The resin is filtered, washed with THF and water, and the combined filtrates are evaporated under reduced pressure. Crude product is then precipitated by the addition of diethyl ether, and isolated by centrifugation. This product may be further purified by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
In order that this invention may be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. These examples are for the purpose of illustration only and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any way.